


Booty-ful Assets

by enigmalea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Puns, Bisexual Panic, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Giveaway fic, Gratuitous use of canon dialogue, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Puns & Word Play, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/pseuds/enigmalea
Summary: A moment with the Origins crew which leads to Alistair having a revelation aboutsillyislandcrow'sWarden, Iros.Written as the first place prize for myFollower Milestone Giveawayover on tumblr.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Tabris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Frilly Cakes: A Collection of Dragon Age Drabbles and One Shots





	Booty-ful Assets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sillyislandcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyislandcrow/gifts).



> **follow me for updates:** [ao3 (click subscribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/profile) ☆ [tumblr](http://enigmalea.tumblr.com) ☆ [twitter](https://twitter.com/enigmaleaDA)  
>  **prompt me:** [how to](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/post/185117840754) ☆ [submit](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/ask) ☆ [read on tumblr](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/tagged/my-drabbles) ☆ [read on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/frillycakes)  
>   
>  **join me on discord:** [The Hanged Man](https://discord.gg/9RERC6R) (18+, DA fanfic server for writers, readers, and betas)

He could feel her eyes on him, studying him; it made him anxious. Alistair had to force his eyes away from Iros to glance over at Wynne, who was smirking at him in a way which made him absolutely uncomfortable. "Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat who swallowed the pigeon," he asked

Her grin widened, and Alistair knew he was in trouble. "Canary," she corrected.

"What?" Alistair's face screwed up in confusion and ahead of him he could hear Iros snorting - probably at something Zevran had said. _Ugh_. Zevran.

"I look like the cat that swallowed the canary," she clarified. _Oh._ It was close enough wasn't it?

He cleared his throat. "I once had a very large cat, but that's not my point. My point is… why are you smirking?" he asked.

Wynne chuckled, and Alistair's stomach plummeted. She was laughing at him. He was going to regret asking. "You were watching him. With great interest, I might add. In fact, I believe you were... enraptured." The way she nearly purred on the last work, made Alistair distinctly uncomfortable. His eyes flickered up to where Iros was, leading their group. Another round of chuckles reached his ears, and he suddenly realized Wynne was right. He was watching. With interest.

He forced his eyes away from the elf, pulled his shoulders back, cleared his throat. Nothing suspicious to see here. "He's our leader. I look to him for guidance."

"Oh, I see," Wynne's tone was suggestive. What did she see? "So what guidance did you find in those swaying hips… hmm?"

He could feel the heat in his cheeks. It was not like that. It wasn't. Iros was. Iros. "No no, I wasn't looking at... you know his... h-hind-quarters"

"Certainly," Wynne agreed too quickly.

"I gazed...glanced, in that direction, maybe, but I wasn't staring... or really seeing anything even," he stumbled over his words, mind racing. Was she right? Had he been staring? At Iros?

"Of course," Wynne replied smugly.

He was clearly wrong about the mage; he'd thought her some wizened older lady, a grandmother to replace the one he'd never had, but no. She was evil. "I hate you. You're a bad person," he murmured half-heartedly.

"No one can blame you, Alistair," Zevran added, Antivan accent like some melodious song. "Iros is, after all, very… booty-ful." Iros nearly choked on a chuckle.

"Oh, yes," Leliana chimed in sweetly. "He does have very… fine assets."

"I… I hadn't… it's not-"

The elf halted, spinning to face Alistair, who very nearly stumbled into the rogue. He beamed up at Alistair in amusement, reaching out to pat the taller man on the shoulder. Alistair thought he'd forgotten to breathe. _Maker's breath. She was right._ "Don't worry, Alistair, I've noticed you have very booty-ful assets, too." Before Alistair could react, the elf rose to his tiptoes, and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"T-thank you," he managed to eek out as the elf turned to resume their march. For the first time since he'd become a Warden, Alistair wished the Deep Roads would open up right there and swallow him whole.


End file.
